oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Sorceress's Garden
The Sorceress's Garden is a Thieving minigame located in Al-Kharid. In it, players attempt to sneak past guards in order to steal fruit to make sq'irk juice, or herbs from the garden of the sorceress. Introduction If you talk to Osman, you will find out the he wants to get sq'irk juice, but the sorceress with whom he normally deals now refuses to give it to him. To this end he will enlist you to steal sq'irk fruit from her garden. You can get to the garden from the apprentice who works in the house near the Shantay pass. right|thumb|The central garden. The garden is divided into four areas, each one representing a different season; Winter, Spring, Autumn and Summer. They are in order from the best to worst; the most underripe fruits are found in the winter garden, slightly underripe fruits are found in spring, overripe fruits are found in autumn and perfect fruits are found in summer. The is a central garden from which you can access these other four. You can enter the garden of each season if you have the required Thieving level. The fruits gained can be crushed using a pestle and mortar to make sq'irk juice; this will raise your Thieving level temporarily, and recover your run energy, or it can be given to Osman in exchange for Thieving experience. Several fruits and an empty beer glass are required to make sq'irk juice. It is worth noting that the beer glasses needed for this minigame can be gained by searching the shelves in the sorceress's house. You can only steal one fruit per trip; you will then be teleported back to the central garden and from there have to re-enter the garden and sneak past the guards again to steal more fruit. The gardens also contain herb patches, from which you can steal herbs; up to two per trip. To leave the garden, simply drink from the fountain located in the central garden. Garden Walkthroughs Winter The Winter Garden consists of 6 elementals; however, the first two (positioned to the left of the garden) are very rarely seen teleporting people out. Step 1 Ensure your run is on and position yourself at the entrance. Simply go through the door. When the first elemental is walking in the direction of the blue arrow, make a dash (seen via red arrow) for the spot indicated by the end of the red arrow. Make sure you're off the path of the first elemental and in the pocket. Step 2 (Do not worry about the elemental going north. This elemental will come in step 3. Simply wait for the bottom arrowed elemental to be on the opposite side and move into the little spot.) Make sure the first elemental is going in the same direction as in the first step. This may require waiting for a while until it synchronises like this. Also make sure the elemental that rotates at the little piece you will able to run to is on the opposite side, or the bottom right corner. Make a dash for the little corner. Do not worry. The elemental will not see you if you stand in this little corner. Stay there and proceed to step 3. Step 3 Now here is the difficult part. When the bottom elemental is around the corner, or just going around, and the one above you is walking on the left path, follow it. Only follow it if the below is around the corner and the last elemental (walking up and down) is coming up. By the time the elemental you're following turns and goes down, the one on the other side of it should be going down too (as seen via the arrows). Simply run behind the followed elemental, through the gap and around to the tree. (Note the last elemental must have it's back to you. Wait till it walks downward past the gap.) Spring Autumn The autumn garden is mainly focused on patience and timing. To get through this garden a player must watch the elemental's movements. Upon entering the garden the player should follow the path until they come to a section with an elemental. This part is fairly easy, simply wait for the elemental to have its back turned to you then run halfway up the corridor and stop in the safe spot. When the elemental returns wait until it passes by to get out of the vicinity. The second elemental is a little more tricky as there is less length between its patrol so it therefore returns faster. Wait until the elemental has its back to you and make a dash for the second safe spot, it will quickly turn around so timing is crucial. Wait for it and when it is at the southern section of its route and has its back turned to you run to the 3rd safe spot on the opposing side. Getting past this elemental is by far the most difficult thing in this garden as you will have to watch both the 3rd and 2nd elemental and have precise timing to get past. Wait until both elementals have their backs turned and moving away from you at the same time to dash for a small safe spot around the corner, be careful don't run out into the next elemental's patrol area. This elemental is much less tricky as it patrols a loop. Simply wait for its back to be turned to dash to the safe spot just ahead. Now here you should watch your minimap; watch the one looping around and look for a yellow dot in the opposing section when this is leading away from you it is safe to dash into the next section to the safe spot there. From here you can do 2 things: 1.Head to the Sq'irk plant and pick the fruit do so by moving to the safe spot directly across, waiting for the elemental's back to be turned and making a dash for the end area. 2.Keep moving up this path as done with the 1st elemental to pick some herbs. Summer Navigation Lap times Round trip to the center of the summer garden is approximately 60 seconds. The round trip to the herb patch is around 50 seconds. So this would give around 60 tree trips per hour or 30 drinks per hour. Factor in the occasional misclick or lag and a realistic figure of 75K per hour seems achievable. Note that these figure assume constant running. Herb collecting The summer herblore patch produces two identified herbs per trip. The following table shows the herb distribution of a small sample of 134 herbs (approximately one hour of herb collecting). Given the small sample size, the distribution resembles that of Chaos Druid drops, as shown in the figure below. Tips *Beer glasses can be obtained easily in Burthorpe's pub. It stocks 50 beers fairly cheaply, and there is a bank downstairs in the Rogue's Den. Or, of course, you can use your Crafting skill to make your own from Molten Glass. *Searching the shelves in the sorceress's house also is an easy and cheap way to get some empty beer glasses. *You should have your inventory full of beer glasses, with space left for enough fruit to fill one glass. In this picture, the player's inventory is suited for making Autumn juices. Once three fruit fill up the empty space, they can simply use one of them on the pestle and fill a glass. They will repeat this sequence until they have all the glasses filled (in this player's case, 24 glasses). External links *Sorceress's Garden from KB Category:Minigames